


counter effect

by ButtLordLunaPower



Series: Instagram AU [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Sex Talk, its also super fluffy, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtLordLunaPower/pseuds/ButtLordLunaPower
Summary: both of these characters really wanna fuck but they're too awkward and its written pretty nicely i swear.im writting this summary with one hand





	counter effect

“Am I attractive to you Arthur?”

His face faltered for a moment. The amount of uncertainty in Francis eyes was the most notable thing from the angle he was laying his head at.

“Of course Francis, why do you ask?”

Francis scoffs and runs his fingers through his hair. “I just – want to know if you find me attractive.” He hesitated for a moment before laying back down on the mattress, the sheets of homework making him feel claustrophobic; if he moved a muscle it was like everything would fall off and they’d have to start all over again. Doing this again with Arthur? Honestly that sounded quite nice.

Arthur laughed but quickly realized that maybe that wasn’t the best thing to do because Francis’ face seemed for form into a look of disappointment. Arthur recovered and cleared his throat.

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I, Francis?”

Francis is the one who bitterly laughs.

“Well, I just… I don’t know.”

“Francis, you’re… you’re…” Their eyes meet and it as like neither could look away – both almost drowning in each other; suffocating.

“… Francis…” Arthur came to the realization that their faces were nearly pressed together. Lips so close together it was like feathers, “… you’re perfect.” – When their lips slowly mold together.

Passionately they moved together, in harmony their breaths sang in sighs of content. Arthur moved his hand up to the back of Francis’ neck as he shifted his lower body to form itself against Francis abdomen and on his lap it was like they were made for each other.

When they did eventually break apart, Arthur’s hands were sprawled in the side of Francis’ face, their foreheads leaning against each other.

They smile and both fall into fits of laughter against each other.

Francis somehow found his way on top. But again stared. Like the two awkward teenagers they are; bit their lips and sighed. Relaxed and content with their surroundings.

Suddenly Francis spoke, “Why won’t you have sex with me?”

“… have sex with you?”

“Oui! Is it something I did wrong?”

Arthur stutters. “No, I just didn’t know if you wanted to… or not.”

Francis licked his lips. “Should we?”

Arthur moved his hands from Francis face to his shoulders blades. “Maybe later?”

“As in end – of – the – week later?”

Arthur nods.


End file.
